


A New Neighbor

by Genobeamer



Series: Bucky/Reader - A Love Story [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Bucky - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Life In The Tower, Missions, Parties, tower, trainings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genobeamer/pseuds/Genobeamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky, after accepting Steve’s offer, is now going to live in the tower with you! Here are a few chapters involving Bucky getting used to the tower, training with you, and becoming your neighbor. More Fluff for you<3 <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Announcement

Fury called for a meeting early in the morning. You were dressed in your outfit incase you had to leave for a mission. You always had to be prepared. 

You were trained by Natasha in stealth and the use of deadly but silent weapons. You were so quiet, you’ve scared the Avengers a few times a day just walking by minding your own business. Some even argue that you are stealthier than Natasha. However, she takes the cake for being able to seduce an enemy into submission. She is currently training you to be as good as her in that area.

They called you, “Suppressor”, seeing how that was your favorite attachment on guns. 

Your outfit was a black suit that matched Natashas. The both of you were partners and would often do risky missions together. 

___________________________________________

“Everyone take a seat so we can get started” Fury spoke with a stern tone. He was always so intimidating. Especially with one eye. 

“We will be taking on a new Avenger to train and become as powerful as each of you. His strength is matched with Captain America, therefore they will be partners. Captain will show him the ropes.” A man as strong as Captain?.. I only know of one other person you thought.. “ His name is James Buchanan Barnes. Also known as “Bucky” 

You and Natasha immediately looked over at each other shocked. You mouthed “oh my god to her”. She mouthed back, “I know!” Then you looked at Steve who was just smirking at you, having kept this secret from you for a while. 

“I’d like for each of you to get acquainted with him. I want each of you to train with him and share any experiences you’ve had that could be of use to him. That is all, you are dismissed” He waved his hand as if shooing a fly away. 

__________________________________________

You caught up with Steve, “Hey! How long did you know about this?” You were staring into his eyes. 

Steve just chuckled, “A while..” He smiled at you, “Don’t worry though, you know that empty room next to yours?”

“Yeah..”

“Bucky’s new room” He smiled really big. You began to blush and smiling back. 

“When is he coming?” You were excited. 

“Today” You heard Bucky’s voice behind you. As you turned around, you saw him in his uniform. He was wearing a leather vest, black cargo pants and heavy black boots. His mouth and nose were covered so only his bright blue eyes were showing. He looked really intimidating, but he looked really good as well. 

He then pulled the mask down and smiled at you, “Nice outfit” He looked you up and down. You had forgotten you were still wearing your outfit that hugged you in all the right places. 

“You too” 

You both lightly blushed.


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky gets used to his room.

You, Bucky, Steve and Tony carried boxes up to Bucky’s room. You not being as strong, walked just a bit slower. You could also barely see where you were going. As you walked down the hallway, you hear Tony and Steve bickering. 

“Come on work with me..” Tony is punching codes on a panel next to Bucky’s door, his eyebrows are furrowed, clearly annoyed. 

“Have you tried turning it off and on again?” Steve was smirking at Tony. Tony just glared in response. 

“Well, if by turning off you mean reset it” Tony banged on the panel, “then yes.. I have”

You were standing by Bucky when he asks you, “Does this happen to your door?”

You look over at him, “Sometimes, but I’ll show you a trick, watch”

You head over to Tony and gently move his arm away, “Calm down Tony. Did you forget about the switch?” Tony looked at you confused, “What switch?”

You hooked your fingers up above the set of buttons Tony was smashing just before, 

“Annd.. “ You pushed a small button and hear a few beeps before Bucky’s door swings open, “There we go” You were smiling. Steve began a slow clap for you, which Bucky joined. However Tony clapped while rolling his eyes, “Somebody get her a Nobel Prize!” 

You bowed while laughing. You will never let this one down with Tony. 

“Alright, I’ve done my job” Tony waved goodbye, “See ya soon Buck” He patted him on his metal arm, not realizing how strong it was, starting waving his hand lightly, “Yep. That hurt” Bucky and Steve laughed. 

______________________________________________________

Bucky didn’t have a lot of things to move into the tower. You and Steve both let him set up his room, going off to clean your own room. It was cleaning day after all.

Tony designed Bucky’s room to fit his personality. This included a coffee machine that brewed whatever times Bucky wanted, self cleaned and restocked when necessary. The furniture was black and leather. He really felt at home. 

Bucky walked around his room to see what other cool gadgets Tony gave him. In his bedroom, he saw a picture of himself and Steve. Next to it was a letter from Steve that said, 

“Welcome Home Buck”

Bucky smiled. He was glad that he was able to spend more time with his best friend.. and his new girlfriend. He blushed just thinking about you. 

He heard a light knock on the door and you walked in. 

“Hey Buck, how are you liking your space?” You smiled at him, then started looking around, “Wowww. Nice”

He responded, “I know right, I love it! Are all of our rooms the same?” Bucky kissed your cheek. 

“No” You giggled, “Mine is completely different. Tony made it to match our personalities, that way it feels homey to us.. Come look at mine” You waved him towards you. 

He followed you to your room, it was just a few steps away. As he walked in, he noticed all the rooms were laid out the same. 

“Go ahead, look around, I’ll get you some coffee ready” You both smiled at each other. He loved that you had his favorite flavor in your room. The both of you didn’t have the same taste in that department. 

______________________________________

Bucky peered into your bedroom and noticed on your nightstand was the rose he gave you about a month ago. You kept it watered, it’s colored deepened into a darker shade of red. He couldn’t believe you cared for it after so long. 

Your room was your F/C in different shades. He saw some cute knick knacks that were definitely you. 

Walking into the kitchen area he watched as you poured the right amount of sugar and milk that he likes. He thought about what it would be like if you did this for him every morning. He blushed just thinking about it. Too soon he thought to himself. 

“Mr. Barnes, your order is ready” He smiled at you. You’ve never called him that. 

"Thank you, Doll"


	3. Training Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You show Bucky how much of a badass you really are. However, he does like to admire you from behind too.

You woke up early to get ready for your training. Well, more like train Bucky. Fury wants you to show Bucky how to use the weapons they are giving him. Also to improve his accuracy when shooting. You were better than any avenger when it comes to guns. 

You also made sure to wear your black suit. One perk you love on your suit is that it allows you to feel air direction. This gives you a more accurate shot as to where the bullet is going. 

As you opened the door, you see Bucky standing there about to knock. 

He laughed nervously, “Good morning, I was just about to see if you were awake” He smiled shyly. He was in his suit, he seemed to be towering over you because the boots were making him taller. 

“Of course I’m ready” You smiled and you both leaned in to kiss each other. Bucky moaned lightly into you. 

“Knock it off love birds” You and Bucky both see Natasha and Steve walking towards the elevator. 

“Shall we hold it for you?” Steve asked

“Yes!” You look at Bucky, “Let’s go babe”

“Lead the way Doll” Bucky smiled. 

You walked towards the elevator and Bucky followed behind. He couldn’t help but linger his eyes over your body. Your body is swaying back and forth. He felt like he was being hypnotized. 

Bucky snapped out of it hearing Steve's voice, “Eye’s up Soldier” Steve smirked at him. Bucky mentally thought Steve was being a cockblock. 

“Yes Sir” He responded. He was starting to blush while pulling his mask up so you wouldn’t see. 

____________________________________________________________

 

In the training room, you asked Bucky to show you his skills on several targets. 

“I got this Doll” He smirked at you. He focused on all the targets, either hitting the middle or just about. 

You smiled, “That’s amazing!” You were acting excited. 

“Are you any good?” He questioned you. Oh he was in for a rude awakening. You haven’t told him that you were top dog when it comes to accuracy and guns. 

“I'll show you what I can do. Here, time me” You hand him the timer that was sitting upon the counter. 

“On my mark” You stared deeply in his eyes. 

“Go”

You heard the click of the button. You never left Bucky’s eyes as you lifted your arm and shot at the 5 targets. 

Boom  
Boom  
Boom  
Boom  
Boom

“Stop” 

He clicked the button, with his mouth wide open looking at the time. 

6 seconds. 

“Would you like to question my skills again James?” You kissed his cheek, handing back the gun.

He looked at you in awe, not even realizing that you scolded him with his name. You both saw the targets with perfect bullseyes in each one. 

“No Mam I will not” He smiled at you.


	4. Cuddle Day P.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bucky finally get a break from training. The two of you decide to cuddle up and watch TV all day. 
> 
> However, it seems Bucky is beginning to have other plans with you.

You and Bucky finally had time to rest from training. Instead of going out, you both decided to cuddle and watch TV in your apartment. The two of you were in light PJ’s and reclining next to each other. 

“Stop hogging the blanket Buck, I’m cold too!” You yank a large amount of blanket from his side. He groaned at you. You didn’t care, he knew how cold you get. 

“Really, now I’m cold” He smirked at you, taking the entire blanket from you. 

Your body shot up with goosebumps, Bucky smiling at you while cuddling the blanket to his face. 

“I hate you James” you glared at him. 

Bucky exaggerating his gasp and clutched his chest, “My heart.. it’s.. breaking!” He pretended to die. The two of you laughed and Bucky waved you to his lap. 

“Give me those long legs” He smiled at you. 

You and Bucky came to agreement that if he ever made a dick move, that he had to reward you back with a simple massage. Which was interesting because Bucky was the one who brought up the punishment. You couldn’t complain. 

You extended your legs over his, but not before covering you both in the blanket. 

___________________________________________________________

Focusing on the TV was hard. Bucky’s hands were a mix of cold and hot. A surprisingly amazing combination when it comes to massages. He would gently squeeze your calves and thighs. At times he’s squeeze the bottom of your butt. He liked grabbing your butt whenever he could. 

You shot a look at him when he did, “Any higher James?”

He smirked back, looking at you lustfully, “Well it’s not like you’re stopping me” He grabbed your butt again while biting his bottom lip. 

Damn him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. I think we need to have a little intimacy with your dear Bucky next chapter <3\. Let me know if you'd like that OR if that seems too soon.


	5. Cuddles P2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bucky are finally intimate. 
> 
> Ugh <3 I can't even. Just read it <3

You swatted his hand away playfully, “Well I did now” He smiled at you and then pouted. You knew you had teased him. 

There have been times where you’re make out sessions have almost escalated into sex. Everytime, something or someone gets in the way. You sighed thinking about it. You thought about the schedule of everyone who could possibly bother you today. You realized it was really only you and Bucky who would be in the tower today. 

“I need to use the bathroom, I’ll be right back” You say smiling innocently. Bucky nodded and made himself comfortable once again on the couch, missing the feel of your body already. 

You were glad your bathroom so happened to be in the bedroom. You grabbed a small box given to you by Natasha. She had recently gifted you a lingerie set that you can wear for Bucky. There was a note inside from Natasha that read, 

“Y/N, use it wisely ;). Love Nat” You just giggled. Gotta love her. 

The lingerie was made of black silk. The area where your breasts were, was made of only lace. Therefore allowing your nipples to peek through at certain angles. It came with a matching underwear and matching garter belt. You put on the black stocking and clipped it to your belt. You brushed out your hair and styled it to make you look sexier and not a slouch. 

Before leaving the bathroom, you spritzed yourself with Bucky’s favorite perfume. You put it on your neck, breasts, hips and inner thighs. 

You smiled at yourself in the mirror. You couldn’t wait to blow away your boyfriend. 

Literally.

____________________________________________________________

“Hey Bucky! Can you help me with something?” You called out for him innocently. 

“Coming babe!” You hear him coming towards your bedroom. You stood next to the door to surprise him. 

Bucky walks into the room and stops in the middle, close to the foot of your bed to see where you are. You walked behind him quietly and spoke up, 

“Oh good you’re here” Your voice has changed now. No longer the cute and innocent you. Bucky heard the need in your voice. He felt his penis chub a bit.

He turned to look at you and slowly his chinned dropped. You can see his cheeks beginning to blush. You were so beautiful and sexy in this black ensemble. He’s never seen you in lingerie.. didn’t even know you had something like this. You bit your lip sexily in response. 

“O-oh my.. god” He was eyeing you at first shyly then lustfully. He placed his hands on your hips and pulled you close to him, “Is this for me?”

“All of it” You smirked at him. 

He smirked back and lifted your face to meet his. The both of you were passionately kissing each other as if it were the last time. The both of you moaning for each other. Your hands were pulling his shirt away. Bucky tugging the strings of your lingerie off your shoulders. The both of you needed one another NOW. 

You pulled away, Bucky groaning at the disconnection. 

“May I?” Bucky felt your hand grope his penis lightly. He was looking at you hungrily, 

“Please Y/N” He was begging for you to touch him. 

You pushed him back to sit/lay at the end of the bed. You rubbed his hardened cock still inside his boxer briefs. You liked teasing Bucky. He moaned at your touch. 

You pulled his briefs down, allowing his erection to spring free. Bucky was bigger and thicker than you imagined. You can see veins on his shaft. His cut was beautiful. You gently wrapped your fingers around him. He let out a sigh as if he held his breath in, waiting in anticipation for you. You pumped him slowly before entering him into your mouth. 

Your warm tongue and cheeks caused him to moan loudly. You moved slowly, making sure to lick and suck every inch of Bucky’s cock. You loved the way he felt in your mouth. He was hard, soft and tasted sweet. You cradled his balls in your hand and lightly squeezed them as you deep throated him. 

“Fuck Y/N.. I’m gonna cum baby.. AHHh!” You felt a cold hand grasp at your hair. You let Bucky’s hips repeatedly move into your mouth. You were gagging and salivating so much, you can hear the slobber as the speed increased. Bucky’s warm sperm shot into your mouth. You swallowed it whole. Licking his balls and shaft to clean up the mess. 

Even though Bucky came already, he was still as hard as a rock. 

“Y/N I want you to sit on my face” He begged you, “I need to taste your sweet pussy”

Bucky helped you up and crawl on top of him. Making sure to slip off your underwear. He didn’t need material in the way of you. However, instead of simply sitting on his face, you turned your body so you can 69. 

“Doll, let me pleasure you” He looked at you lustfully. 

“You can pleasure me by letting me suck your cock” You smiled at him. 

You moved your mouth over his cock once again. It was almost like an addiction how delicious he was. You felt Bucky’s hands part your wet lips. Then you felt his tongue slowly move across your slit. You moaned while Bucky’s cock was in your mouth. He moaned into your vagina in response. He began suckling your clit, making sure to lick it slowly. He would rub your clit with his finger and penetrate you as well. You couldn’t focus on sucking Bucky anymore, he was pleasuring you too good. 

“Oh god James, yes right there!” Bucky maintained the speed you desired until he heard you orgasm. Your juices seeping from your vagina. Bucky licking up your juices. 

“You’re so fucking delicious. I don’t want to stop eating you Y/N”

“Bucky, I really need your cock inside me, please!” Now you were the one begging.

You got off of Bucky’s face, much to his dismay. You straddled him, rubbing your vagina against his cock. You can feel his cock wanting to enter you, Bucky was also squeezing at your thighs. You lifted up to let his cock spring up then slowly slid down it. 

“Fuck.. Y/N” He moaned

“God James, you feel so good” You moaned back. 

You moved your body up and down his thick cock. You couldn’t believe how wet you were for him. You can feel your core knotting up ready to explode. 

“Bucky, I can’t hold it!” You were practically screaming now. 

“Come on my cock baby” You felt a release and moaned his name. You were slowing down when you felt Bucky push you down onto his chest. He ripped away your top to reveal your breasts. He latched his mouth onto one of your breasts suckling it, lifted your ass up with his hands and began pounding away at your vagina. 

Your orgasm wouldn’t go away. The continuous pounding extended the feeling of release over and over again. Your vagina was tightly milking Bucky’s cock. 

You looked down to make eye contact with Bucky and beg him, “Please cum in me James!”

Bucky hearing you say his name so intimately caused him to shoot his seed in you. You felt his warmth inside and smiled, knowing it was Bucky’s and nobody elses. As he pulled out, you felt his sperm dripping out from you. The both of you kissing each other weakly. 

Bucky spoke up first, “S-shower?”

“y-es..Shower” You said breathing heavily still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we get to go camping next yay!
> 
> To those who have invested themselves into this series, first off thank you <3, secondly, I need to catch up on personal matters so hopefully the next part of this series (the camping trip) will be posted this weekend (1/9 or 1/10).
> 
> Thank you <3


End file.
